The present invention relates generally to rain gutters and more particularly to a gutter cover for preventing debris from falling into such gutters.
Since leaves and other debris frequently clog up rain gutters, some kind of guard or cover which prevents debris from falling into the gutter is desirable. Ideally, a gutter cover directs water into the gutter, prevents debris from entering the gutter, does not itself become clogged with debris and is securely attached to the gutter. The ideal gutter screen requires no maintenance after installation.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,907,381, 5,893,240, 6,151,837, 7,650,720, 7,765,742, 7,891,142, 8,146,218, D638,920, and D683,827 disclosing gutter screens incorporating my inventions.